MARK OF ATHENA REMAKE
by PrimmyRose
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IS JUNK
1. Chapter 1

_**(I felt that Rick Riordian didn't do a good job writing the Percy and Annabeth reunion in the Mark Of Athena so I'm rewriting it.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to Rick Rioridan.**_

 **[Annabeth's POV]**

We are about to drive into the Roman territory. Leo is making sure the "WE COME IN PEACE" flags were visible a million miles from the _Argo II_ , giving me a splitting headache. I know the importance of the quest and all but my mind was focusing on my boyfriend, Percy. Percy. Percy was down there somewhere. Being the daughter of Athena, it wasn't the wise thing to think about. I kept feeling an unusual chill coming down my spine whenever I was alone, as if a ghost were running it's cold hands against my back. It gave me a really uneasy feeling and I almost ordered Leo to turn the ship around, but Percy was down there somewhere. I worried if Percy remembered me. After Hera, the most ANNOYING goddess of all, wiped Percy's memory, took him and plucked him in the Roman camp. In return the Greeks have gotten Jason, memory also wiped, from the Roman camp. It took a lot to figure all of _that out._

The Roman camp looks huge and Jason described everything well. I can tell which lake was which and what statue was each God. Jason seemed perfect. _Too_ perfect. I had a feeling Jason was going to betray us any second to the Romans. Jason was a son of Jupiter. The Roman side of Zeus.

Then, there was Jason's girlfriend, a Greek who has grown to be one of my best friends. She was practicing her charmspeak, a power of being a daughter of Aphrodite, the love goddess. Leo was the only guy on this ship I couldn't quite figure out. He was a goofball, yet seemed depressed at the same time.

"Guys we're about to land!" Leo cried over the loudspeakers.

I ran out of my cabin to find the _Argo II_ only about 15 feet from the Roman camp. I almost was about to leave the ship without my weapon. My mind was set on finally seeing Percy after 8 months. I saw Piper taking her knife and I quickly grabbed my dagger.

"We come in peace! We just want to talk!" Leo said over the bullhorn.

The Romans took out their weapons, then Reyna (Jason described her well) the praetor of the camp, ordered them to lower their weapons. She was wearing a long purple cloak (the symbol of praetor) and walked towards the ship. Jason came out of the ship first wearing a purple cloak to symbolize Jason's former rank as second praetor over a Greek Camp Half Blood T-shirt. Murmurs came along about Jason betraying them.

"Jason. We see you have returned." Reyna said her eyes scanning Jason. Piper came out next and ran to Jason's side.

"Yeah, missed you too, Reyna. This is Piper." Jason told Reyna. Leo came running out next imitating a Pegasus.

"WASSUP, ROMANS?!" Leo shouted.

I cringed. If things even were going well, Leo might have just ruined everything. right there.

I was the last person to step out. I walked up to Reyna. I scanned her and she did the same for me.

"So you're the daughter of Mirvena, my mistake, Athena," Reyna finally said, her chin raised high.

"You have a problem with that?" I asked. I knew it wasn't the right thing to say, but I felt pride. The Romans were never really found of Athena. My mother deserves more respect from the Romans.

I saw someone pushing through the crowd, wearing a purple cloak. Sign of praetor. They got a new praetor already? He made his way to the front of the crowd. I saw his face. Percy.

 _ **Come Back Next Week For Chapter 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _(A/N: This is going to be longer then the first chapter. This chapter will include a Percy POV. Chapter 3 will also definitely have a Jason POV. Thank you for all of the followers I got, it meant a lot to me. Please be sure to review. :)_**

 **[Annabeth's POV]**

Percy grinned. That stupid grin that annoyed me for years, but eventually liked it. His dark hair was swept back. What shocked me the most was the cloak. He was the second praetor? What about our home? Camp Half Blood. I didn't notice Reyna was talking until Piper elbowed me. I wanted to go to Percy _soooo_ badly. I knew if I did, it could mess up our plan. My hands trembled. I was staring at Percy. ( _ **I was gonna put a s*x joke here to prove to extremepenguin10 I could do those jokes too, but decided not too)**_

Reyna was glaring at me as she spoke. She had a terrible scowl on her face. I heard Percy's name in one of her sentences so I looked up at her. Percy walked to her side. He still had his grin. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I kept telling myself, _Later. Wait._ Percy had different thoughts.

He looked at Reyna giving her some signal with his eyes. She nodded. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. He kissed me and I kissed back.

All the Romans were staring at us but I didn't care. _Empousa_ could have snuck up on Reyna and bit her neck, and I would have cared less. I had Percy now. I was fine.

"Ehem. I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion here, I mean, I understand and all, but we have things to discuss. Lets get to it. Romans, go back to your normal activities! Council members please follow me along with the rest of the Greeks!"

 **[Percy's POV]**

I grabbed Annabeth's hand. And to think I would never see her again. We sat down in the conference room. I wished Annabeth could sit on my lap but this was important monkey business. Frank and Hazel sat down on the other side of me.

"This is Frank and Hazel. My friends. We went on a quest to free Thantos. You know like how me, you, and Grover used too. How are they? My mom? Thalia?

"Your grammar is bad," She said. I grinned. It was starting to feel like the old days. "And, they're all fine. Everyone misses you. Your mom and Paul want you to Iris message them soon." She continued.

I squeezed her hand. I missed her. I gave her a peck on the lips. I knew if I did something any longer, I would get in trouble.

"Praetor, huh?" She asked.

Uh oh. I knew this would happen. It wasn't turning on Camp Half Blood or anything. I really wasn't.

"It's not-" I started to say but Reyna interrupted from the front of the room.

"Romans! Greeks..." Her voice trailed off on the word _Greeks_. Reyna was trying to be nice but you could tell she was failing horribly. Annabeth scowled. Her hand was still laced in mine, making me feel better. Her fierce, gray eyes were shining as she angrily glared at Reyna. I was glad that beautiful angry glance she had wasn't directed at me. Jason cringed. It was good to finally meet him. The Romans talked so much about him. I glanced at Piper and Leo. _Were they dating?_ No. It was most likely Jason and Piper. I wanted to meet them in private, without the clingy Romans.

 ** _BOOM! BOOM!_** Everyone suddenly got up and rushed too the window. The fields were on fire. Everyone rushed outside. I looked up at the flying warship. A satyr, was up there with a gold club screaming " _Die! Die!"_

He was firing explosives and bullets from the ship.

"I'm afraid," Reyna started to say, drawing her sword. "that you have just lost our trust,"

"Oh no..." Annabeth cried, panic in her voice. "COACH HEDGE! STOP! PLEASE!"

 ** _Woooo! Another Chapter! Chapter 3 in one or two days!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Percy's POV]**

Chaos broke out through out the camp. Everyone had their weapons drawn. The Romans started to attack us and we ran. I tried to explain to Reyna we didn't plan it in any way.

"Iris message me. Just get on your ship," she simply replied as we ran through the crowds. I was defending people like Leo and I haven't even met him yet. I was throwing water from water fountains in people's faces to throw them off track, giving us the upper hand. I used to do it as a joke and I never thought I would use that act of humor as a weapon.

Annabeth grabbed my hand. "Come on!" We sprinted towards the ship.

"Leo! Get us out of here," Annabeth shouted.

As soon as we were in the air and flying away. Annabeth walked towards the satyr (Coach Hedge Piper had called him) and snatched his golf club out of his hand and whacked him the face with it.

"What the hell?!" She shouted as she grabbed him by his shirt collar. "We were this close. _This_ close. We can't win this war now. We need to do something. It's all your fault, you asshole!"

"Nothing has changed about you Wise Girl," I smiled.

"I don't know why I did it. Something possessed me, came over me, I don't know. I barley _remember_ what I did. It has this glossy quality, like I wasn't the one who did it," Coach Hedge said not showing any expression on his face.

"Just go to your damn cabin, satyr," Annabeth said, keeping the scowl on her face. When he left I decided to try and forget what happen.

"Why hello, people I've never met," I smiled.

 _ **Come back 2moro for the next chapter :)))**_

 ** _Also, I'm sorry that the grammar probably sucks, I had a time limit and no time to check it over before posting it. I will be fixing it 2moro though, don't worry :3_**


End file.
